Birth In An Elevator
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Oneshot. Lee and Lucy have been married a year and a half. Whilst arguing on the way back to their flat, Lee & Lucy get stuck in the lift with their pregnant neighbour, what could possibly go wrong?


**Lucy and Lee have been married for a year and a half and we've caught them mid-argument. Lucy has just gotten back from a conference where Lee wasn't comfortable with her flirting with potential clients. Lucy has a broken arm in this fic.**

Lee and Lucy are just getting back from Lucy's conference and walking towards the lift in their building.

"Lee I'm not in the mood to keep arguing with you on this, I'm in so much pain with my arm".

"I just don't understand why you have to flirt with clients just to get deals, it ridiculous"

"Look all I need now is to find some painkillers, and it's not like you don't flirt with other women, and don't try to deny it, I've seen you", Lucy replied through gritted teeth".

Lucy look through her bag to find her painkillers to stop her arm from hurting, only she would break her arm during sex - that was one embarrassing trip to A & E I tell you.

"ARGGGH! I can't find any!", Lucy said shouting and huffing.

"Okay look calm down we'll find some when we get to the flat, just get in the lift", Lee said as the doors to the lift opened.

Lucy just gave him a death glare and walked into the lift and was joined by Julie, the woman from the fifth floor who was heavily pregnant. Lucy and Lee decided to put their argument on hold until they got to the flat and found Lucy some painkillers. The lift began to move to the 5th floor where Julie was going to leave until the lift made a weird noise and stopped suddenly.

"Shit!, the bloody thing is stuck!", Lee stated

"Well what the hell are we going to do?", Lucy replied getting panicky as she isn't the best in small spaces.

"Look let's just press the emergency call button maybe that would help", Lee replied.

"You think? because I was just going to shout help and see what that would do", Lucy replied getting wound up and shouting at Lee.

Lee pressed the button angrily

"Hello can I help you?", the man on the other end asked

"No I just thought I'd press the button and see what happens", Lee replied sarcastically

Lucy slapped Lee with her only free hand "I can only apologise for my husbands attitude towards you sir, were in Greenwich Towers block of flats in the Docklands, the lift is stuck, I'm in a lot of pain and there is a heavily pregnant woman with us, can you send an ambulance and the fire brigade as soon as possible please", Lucy asked the man as calmly as she could.

"Absolutely, the emergency services you require should be with you in the next 2 hours", the man replied.

"2hrs? I can't stay in an enclosed space for that long!", Lucy yelled panicking.

"Listen thanks mate, we'll wait", Lee answered for Lucy.

Lucy started to have a panic attack and Julie the pregnant woman was having some major contractions.

"Lucy darling just try and calm down", Lee said trying to make the situation better.

"If I could calm down I wouldn't be having a panic attack", Lucy shouted at Lee.

"I'm sorry love I don't know your name?", Lee asked the pregnant woman

"Its..it's Julie", Julie answered breathing heavily.

"Just a quick question Julie how much time have you got left in terms of pregnancy?", Lee asked slightly scared.

"Well, I'm 2 weeks overdue and ooh oww I just need to get back to my flat and pick up my ooh ooh oww oww birthing bag", Julie replied whilst in the middle of contractions.

"Oh well this is just great, I'm trapped in a lift with my wife who's got a broken arm and having a panic attack and a fifth floor neighbour who could give birth at any moment", Lee said trying to keep things together.

Lucy just sat on the floor trying to think positive things. Lee was pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to get out of this hell. He was brought from his thoughts when he heard Julie shout.

"OUCHH! ARGGH!", Julie shouted as a pile of water came gushing out of her.

"What the hell just happened?", Lee asked now scared.

"Her waters have broken Lee, she's probably ready to give birth", Lucy said still in a lot of pain.

"Look, you're gonna have to deliver this baby Lee", Lucy stated.

"I'm sorry what?", Lee asked

"Well I can't do it I've only got one fully functioning arm", Lucy said.

"Luce, I'm not a doctor, I have no idea what I'm doing and I can't stress this any more, I don't want to", Lee answered.

"Look she can't do it herself and the ambulance is going to be ages, please just do it", Lucy asked a bit more angrier.

"She's not gonna want a man down there", Lee stated

"It's a bit late for that Lee", Lucy replied.

"Okay so try and get her as comfy as possible take off your jacket and place it underneath her", Lucy told Lee who did as she said

Julie started to push as Lee got between her legs to deliver the baby and Lucy held Julie's hand with her free hand trying to keep her calm.

"Okay Julie I'm going to need you to push harder than that love otherwise the baby will not move", Lee said trying to get her to push harder.

After a few more pushes Lee had the newborn baby boy in his arms.

"Julie, it's a boy, you did amazing", Lee answered.

"I need to cut the umbilical cord", Lee said.

"I've got no scissors in my bag and Julie looks too tired to find any in her bag", Lucy answered.

"I've got an idea, Julie hold on to your son a minute", Lee said handing Julie her new born son. He began to take the shoelaces out of his shoes and used them as a way to cut the umbilical cord.

"Where did you get that technique from?", Lucy asked

"I saw it on one of those medical dramas, I thought it's worth a shot.

Lee took off the shirt that was over his T-Shirt and wrapped the baby in it.

"Look Julie you need to inform your husband, have you got your mobile?", Lucy asked.

"Yeah its in my handbag, could you find it and dial Tony for me, I haven't got the energy", Julie said.

Lucy finally found the phone and stood back up and began dialling Tony's number.

"Hello, Hi, My name is Lucy I live on the 10th floor of the building you live in, I'm currently trapped in the lift with your wife, she's fine, she just wants you to know she's had the baby and he's a healthy little boy...yeah she will see you soon bye", Lucy said before terminating the call.

Lee was sat on the floor of the lift with the baby in his arms whilst Julie began to fall asleep on him waiting for the ambulance and fire brigade. Lucy was sat with her knees clutched up to her chest next to Lee.

"He's such a cute little boy", Lucy said looking at Julie's son.

"Yeah...I want one", Lee said quietly

"Really?", Lucy asked hopeful

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and yeah I'm terrified of being a dad and having an entire life depending on you but I'm coming round to the idea", Lee stated showing his true feeling to his wife.

"I thought you said you didn't want kids?", Lucy asked.

"No I said I didn't want kids unless they were also your kids", Lee stated as the little boy began to fall asleep.

"I love you so much, you know that right?", Lucy said.

"I know I love you so much too", Lee answered before kissing Lucy firmly on the lips.

Julie began to wake up and lifted herself off of Lee.

"Oh I am so sorry for falling asleep on your husband", Julie said to Lucy.

"It's okay you've been through a lot, and I'm too tired and in too much pain to care right now", Lucy answered reassuring Julie that it was okay. Lee handed the little baby boy to his mother and then stood up.

After about 5 mins there was a knock coming from the outside of the lift.

"Julie sweetheart its Tony, I'm here with the fire brigade and the ambulance crew, were gonna get you all out", he said putting them at ease.

The fire brigade had managed to get the doors of the lift open and get them out. Tony ran in and took his son from Julie.

Julie stood up "Listen thank you for delivering my baby, what's your name I forgot - call it baby brain", Julie asked Lee.

"It's Lee why?", Lee asked.

"Well I'm going to name my son after you considering you delivered him", Julie said as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah I love that, and thanks again mate, your wife is very lucky to have a caring husband like you", He said before shaking Lee's hands.

"Wow this is an honour", Lee answered.

"Listen we better get to the hospital, and whatever you were arguing about please just make it up with each other", Julie said exiting the building with Tony and baby Lee.

Lee and Lucy had finally got back to their flat and were sat on the couch drinking a bottle of beer each, still with some tension between them.

"Look Luce, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot I always mess things up, god knows how you put up with me", Lee said upset.

"Look you're not an idiot, well you are but you'll always be my idiot, yeah you mess up but you always know what to say to make it right and your "rock n roll unpredictability" keeps me on my toes", Lucy said using air quotes.

"Ehh less off the air quotations you!. Hows the pain in your arm anyway?", Lee said

"Not too bad considering it is in plaster", Lucy replied.

"Can you still...you know...in your cast", Lee asked intrigued.

"Well considering I broke it during sex it wouldn't be the smartest idea", Lucy replied.

"Well there's always next week to start creating our family I suppose", Lee answered.

"You serious?", Lucy asked

"Yeah well your cast comes off next week and there's no time like the present as they say".

"Well I'll drink to that" Lucy said as she hit her bottle of beer with Lee's.


End file.
